1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus generating a noise sound for an electric car(hereinafter, referred to as "noise sound generator"), and particularly to an apparatus which is equipped in industrial electric cars with little or no driving sound and generates an appropriate mount of noise sound so that the nearby cars or pedestrians can notice their approch in a narrow pathway or stock room.
2. Description of the prior arts
The conventional industrial car or other cars driven by electricity produce little or no driving sound while driving. Accordingly, drivers of the nearby cars and pedestrians often can not notice the approaching electric car, causing a dangerous situation or an accident to occur.
On the other hand, the approach of car is generally noticed by a horn sound. However, the horn causes not only considerable amount of noise, but unpleasant feeling to other car drivers and pedestrians. Particularly, since the use of the horn is more restricted in an indoor space of the stockroom or the narrow pathway, the accidents can happen frequently unless the drivers are very wary of driving.